Shattered
by SimplyMe23
Summary: Basically my version of TNLOCK, Give it a suprie you never know you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN/ sorry it's taken so long to continue with this story I have to admit the my story was really sloppy so I'm happy to say that I've re-written everything entirely , hope you guys like it &&'d as always this TNLO CK does not nor will it ever belong to me (sadly)**_

_**I wake up to the most annoying noise ever, my alarm clock. Rolling over I hit the snooze button, still a little disoriented I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes as my thought process slowly becomes coherent again. With a tired sigh I throw my blankets off me and wearily slide out of my bed. Shuffling to my rest room I open my cabinets and pull out my toothbrush along with the rest of my stuff , after doing my daily routine , you know fix hair, makeup and brushing teeth all that good stuff , I get dressed. On the way out of my room I stop and do a once over in my full length mirror. Now I'm not conceited but I know I'm pretty sure there are girls better looking than me but I'm content with how I look.**_

_**I have on my black all-star converse and black skinny jeans with a slight tear in them along with my red low cut shirt that says "Bad Kitty" written with a black leather waist jacket. My hair witch is jet black along with red tip is layered with side bangs my lips are naturally red and full. My personal favorite thing about me is my piercing blue eyes everyone says they look exactly like Damon's from The Vampire Diaries. Along with a simple red ring and a necklace that use to belong to my mother before she died. I never take it off because when you live in a foster home a necklace like this, a pure gold key with the word "protettori" Written on it I think it's Italian but I don't know what it means, would go missing real quick.**_

_**OH, one of the most important things that you should know about me is that I'm a freak, now I know what you're thinking. "She's just a teenager with petty trouble's she has no Idea what hard is yet" but I beg to differ when I say that I am a freak in do mean it quite literally, you see it all started about two weeks ago when I turned seventeen I started to change and I don't mean I got taller or I dyed my hair, no I mean I gained certain ability's like being able to jump further distances that's should be impossible for any human to do I've gotten more agile and the other day my nails turned into 1 ½ inches claws. My hearing and strength have tripled, I can see in the dark and when I use one of these ability's my eyes change they look like cat eyes. My plan about my resent development so far has just been to ignore it and pretend as if nothing's changed; little did I know that option would so no longer be available.**_

**Instead of going to school I decided to skip I can't handle all the noise. It was loud before but with my newly enhanced hearing it gave me a headache and I couldn't distinguish one sound from another everything was a blur. Therefore I decided to just walk around the park for a bit. It was still pretty early so there as only one other person but he was a little ways behind me so I couldn't really see his face. Shrugging I put my hands in my belt loops and start walking towards the woods seeking silence and solitude after about five minutes of walking I hear foot steps behind me, turning I see a man wearing a jacket with his hood up casting a shadow across his face making it impossible to see. Quietly I hear him whisper "Run little kitten run"**

**Fear kicks in like ice slowly crawling up my spine. I take off running heading towards the edge of the woods, looking back I see him running after me. Panicking I run into the first building I see witch just so happens to be a historical tower. I run up the stairs trying to put as much space between me and him as possible. By the time I reach the top of the stairs my legs are burning and my side feels like it's going to bust open. Pushing the door open I stumble onto the roof running behind a beam I catch my breath and wait to see if he follows me. After a good fifteen minutes I breathe a shaky sigh of relief and look over the ledge just to make sure he's not down there waiting for me not seeing anything I turn around and stop abruptly and choke on a scream because he's right there no more than a foot away.**

**It up close I get my first glimpse at his face or what's left of his face anyways. It looked like he's been in a fight with a really fucking big cat; three scars ran down the left side of his face. Smirking he says "Hello there little kitten" slowly I asked him "w-what do you want with me?" His smirk turned into a full blown smile obviously pleased with the effect he has on me. "I just want to give you a test" he says. "T- Test?" I ask. He took a step forward causing me to stumble back witch brought my back to the ledge. "Yes, if you survive you when but, if you fail well, let's just say you won't be getting much of anything anymore." Hating myself for asking but, having to know I say "What's the t-test?" "This" he says while pushing me off the tower "Good luck" I hear him say. To everyone else it may have seemed seconds long before I hit the ground but, to me it seemed like hours. The impact was excruciating I felt every bone in my body break I tasted the blood pooling in my mouth. The last thing I thought before the blackness fully took over was "So this is how I die, huh, well shit." **

**When I woke up it felt like I had just taken a thirty day nap but without the rest , coughing I slowly sit up despite the pain as I remember what has just occurred looking up I see scar face with a surprised yet pleased look on his face. Quickly I jumped up oblivious to the people screaming saying are you okay and call 911. Turning around I start to run to the woods ignoring the blinding pain just relying on my flight instinct. I got a little ways into the woods before I realized I was being followed again terrified jumped up and grabbed the nearest limb and swung myself onto the branch desperately trying to get away. I jumped from tree to tree surprised that I could even do this but, my instincts were telling me I could when out of nowhere something tackle's me from the side sending me to the ground.**

**The impact knocked the breath out of me making screaming impossible at the moment. My attacker pinned me to the ground and I was completely taken by surprise to find from my school holding me down. I was about to scream when he spoke "Chloe please don't fight I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to protect you" and for some reason I trusted him I slowly relaxed and spoke cautiously "You won't hurt me?" He looked straight at me and said "I would never hurt you Chloe I swear it." When he said this the day's events caught up with me and I threw myself in his arms and stared crying. He didn't even hesitate in rapping his arms around me whispering comforting nothings into my ear, I found comfort in his arms but, when he squeezed I whimpered and cringed. He looked at me in question and asked "Are you okay" slowly I shake my head "what's wrong?" He asks me I shake my and squeeze my eyes shut "I don't want to remember please don't make me." He looks really sorry when he says "I'm sorry but I need to know that way I know how to protect you best please try and tell me." I hesitantly nod my head "I – I died" I whisper brokenly.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys sorry for they long wait but my computer caught a virus so I had to get that fixed but better late than never right ? Anyways I would like to spend a special Thank You to hard2getchameleon for helping me with this she was awesome ! If anyone would like to make a suggestion for the story feel free to do say , well enough of me TO THE STORY (TNLOCK is not mine)**_

_Previously: "I don't want to remember please don't make me." He looks really sorry when he says "I'm sorry but I need to know that way I know how to protect you best please try and tell me." I hesitantly nod my head "I – I died" I whisper brokenly._

_Aleck looked slightly confused "what do you mean you died, Chloe?" I know I sounded crazy hell if I hadn't experienced it myself I wouldn't believe me either, suddenly I felt tired now that I know I wasn't in danger my previous adrenaline high came to an end. Unable to support myself anymore I started to fall back Aleck catches me I hit the ground, his face went from confused to worried in an instance. "Chloe!" He shouts, distantly I feel myself being lifted my head resting against a sculpted chest "Don't worry Chloe, you're safe now, no one is going to hurt you." Hearing this I let go of the last remaining peace of reality and allowed myself to slip into unconsciousness._

_Slowly my brain starts to wake up, I turn on my side and snuggle into my blankets, Man I don't remember my bed ever being this comfy before. Hearing the door open I stiffen expecting to hear Phil's voice but when he doesn't say anything I look up to see Aleck instead, causing the previous day's events to come flooding back. "Where am I?" My voice came out stronger than I felt. Aleck smirked and said "Well, Hello to you too and yes I am doing fine thanks for asking" I couldn't help a tiny smile as I roll my eyes "Foreal Aleck , Where the hell am I?" His smirk dropped into a slight frown as he says "You're at my house, its safe here" Looking around I take in my surroundings. His walls were all white except two witch were painted black the walls had a couple of band posters and his shelves were filled with books and records and his basketball was sitting on top of the shelves. One side of the room was a computer witch was beside an amp his guitar was leaned against the wall above the bad on a shelf was a wooden crate with postage stickers from England, well that explains his accent. On the other side there was a comfy looking chair next to a table with a record player and radio sitting on top of it._

"_To be more specific you're in my bed "I felt my cheeks burn red "oh" shaking my hair out to form a sort of curtain between us so he can't see my face, I feat him walk over to my and I feel his hand gently guide me by my chin so that I have no choice but to look at him. His eyes are such a beautiful green; I mean really it's just unfair. He says "Hey, Don't be shy you were exhausted and you needed to test so I just found the safest place for you to sleep and it just so happen to be my room" his smirk slowly came back to place as he said this but, I didn't care that there were a million different retorts that I could have said because at that moment his hand touched my face I felt my chest get warm, Shockingly I realize it's coming from my locket._

_Before I had time to say or think about what happened I heard someone clear there throat, looking up I see a woman who looked to be in her early thirties maybe, she was wearing a flowy black shirt with skinny jeans and heels. Her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders in waves. "Hello Chloe, my name is valentine, I have heard quite a bit about you" Feeling kind of awkward I start to shift only to stop when I feel the pain in my back "Son of a whore" valentine looks surprised and aleck looks like he's trying not to laugh "umm, What?" she says "No, not you it just my back it hurts" Walking over to me she says "may I have a look?" aleck reaches out his hand to help me up, gladly I accept his help. She lifts my shirt "Oh, My Basset!" she gasps "How did you get these bruises?" Wincing as I pull my shirt down and sit in the edge of the bed I chuckle darkly to myself, "It's not like you'll believe me, Hell I'm not even sure I believe me" "you can trust us Chloe" Aleck says I look at him and realize, I'm seeing him for the first time without his walls, no cocky smirk just him. Slowly I open my hand and look from it to him trying to tell him what I wanted. He slides his hand in mine, feeling the heat come from my locket again but surprisingly it's pleasant. Taking a deep breath I tell them everything from the weird ability's I acquired to Scarface and finally I finished with how aleck found me, I didn't leave a thing out._

_When I don't hear anything I look up to see valentine with a look of wonder on her face. "I never thought I'd live to see the coming of the Uniter" when she says this I feel alecks hand tense in mine looking over I see amazement and a hint of love? No that couldn't be I'm just tired. I felt my nose scrunch up and my brows come together in confusion "The who?" Looking at me she says. "Chloe you are part of an ancient race called Mai. Mai were first mentioned in hieroglyphics that date back from 2890 to 2686 B.C., during the Second Dynasty of Ancient Egypt. Since the feline goddess Basset was worshiped in Egypt, we were considered to not only have cat-like qualities, but also to be demigods, part-god, part-human, and the protectors of the human race._

_Early on, we were responsible for protecting and defending the Pharaoh. As our position in society grew, they took on roles in the government, advising the Pharaoh on religion and state matters. Our top priority was to be fierce warriors, participating and leading the charge n battle and suing their superhuman abilities to fight in the name of the Pharaoh._

_However, during the 16th to 11th century B.C., the eldest daughter of Remesses III fell in love with a Mai, and since the Pharaoh forbade their marriage, the two eloped. The young Mai boy was then captured and sentenced to death, causing more animosity and retaliation from the Mai. There is no confirmation, but it is said that the Mai killed Ramesses III's daughter and made an attempt to take the Pharaoh's life. With the demise of the New Kingdom and the rise of the Third Intermediate Period, the Mai became outcasts and the Pharaohs' enemies, instead of protectors. As the Third Intermediate Period of Egypt began, the Mai were shunned from society and an organization called The Order emerged. The Order, a group of human assassins, began hunting the Mai until they were nearly extinct. The fight between the Mai and the Order forced the Mai into hiding._

_After the Mai fled Egypt, there are stories detailing large settlements throughout Syria and Turkey. Some believe that the destruction of the Mai was the motivation for the launch of the Crusades and Spanish Inquisition, as they were accused of being heretics and witches due to their unique abilities and pagan heritage. The Mai now live in small, but organized, communities in San Francisco, São Paulo, New York, Hong Kong, among others. Every Mai undergoes an awakening process sometime during their puberty; during which their Mai nature manifests. Prior to this process, however, they are indistinguishable from other human beings."_

_Looking between her and aleck to see if there just kidding, I see that there completely serious, aleck squeezes my hand and say "It's true Chloe I am Mai too" As he says this his eyes flash for a split second and they look like cats. Letting out a breath I say "okay, let say I am Mai what would that mean for me?" she looks at me with a slight pity when she says "if you were a regular Mai, it would merely mean that you keep our existents quiet and that you couldn't be with a human..." "Why do I sense a but coming?" I say. Aleck then say Chloe you aren't a normal Mai, you are also the uniter." I remember them saying something about that earlier too "okay, what is a uniter?" He looked like her really didn't want to say what he was fixing to say " well after the order was formed one of the Mai , she was gifted with foresight the ability to see the future she wrote a prophecy about a girl who would bring peace to us , she would have nine lives to do so. It was said that the uniter had nine lives to lives and nine lives to endure. Each death would be more painful than the last" He stopped and stared at me waiting to see my reaction. I was at a loss before I finally said "So what you're saying is that my life is over and I've got the weight of a entire race on my shoulders and on top of that People are going to try and kill me and apparently there going to succeed nine times and each death is going to hurt worse that then next?!" shaking my head I say " no , I'm sorry but , you've got the wrong girl" This was just to much it was too overwhelming " Chol-" Aleck starts to say " NO , I – I've got to go"_

_With that said I took off running I hear Aleck behind me I run out the front door to the elevator right as the doors close I hear Aleck yell my name . Closing my eyes I try and block out the image of his face looking so panic stricken and hurt. As soon as the doors open I run and I don't stop I keep running , I don't even know what I was running from maybe if I ran far enough I could get away from all of my problems. I could hear someone following me knowing it was aleck I just kept running. I didn't want this I had dreams I wanted to graduate and get the hell out of here I wanted to be a singer but as they were explaining everything to me , it was like I could see all of my dream becoming just that , dreams and it scared the shit out of me. Finally I stop I bend over to catch my breath and I hear him catch up to me. I look up ready to tell aleck to leave me the fuck alone and he could find himself another uniter because I wasn't going to do it. I don't care how special they thought I was but, all of that came to a stop when I see that It wasn't aleck who had been following me and it wasn't aleck who I was looking at it was Scarface. Seeing something flash I look down and see a knife in his hand it was curved and had something engraved in it, it looked really old. He smiled at me and said " Hello kitten"_


End file.
